1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a tilt and slide sun-roof comprising a mobile panel on each side of which is a sliding member comprising a first mobile panel pivot pin, a rail, a guide carriage and a guide fastened to the mobile panel and in which a sliding member on each side of the mobile panel is situated at a forward part of the mobile panel and is movable in translation relative to said rail and a guide carriage has pegs cooperating with respective guide tracks in said guide, the guide carriage being movable in translation relative to said rail to tilt the mobile panel by rotating it about the first pivot pin and then sliding it by movement of the guide carriage towards the rear of the mobile panel and vice versa on return movement of the guide carriage towards the front of the mobile panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A sun-roof of this kind is known from French patent application FR-2 525 159 (WEBASTO WERKE). In this application the two guide carriages are movable only in translation and the mobile panel cooperates with two lifting levers articulated to the mobile panel level and to the guide rail. When the carriages are moved towards the front from an open position of the mobile panel the lifting levers are held in place by a spring opposing relative movement between these two members. A device of this kind requires a large number of component parts to fulfil its mechanical functions and its overall vertical dimension is large, in particular because of the large number of articulations required.
The present invention concerns a tilt and slide sun-roof of the aforementioned type in which these functions can be achieved with a reduced number of components and which also has a small overall vertical size.